The Lion Guard: Kion X Janja:
by OwnerOfAllGames
Summary: After Kion is yet again scolded by his father, he takes a stroll over to the borders to sort of.. check up on the Hyenas. Little did he take into account a landslide, and a meeting with his rival, and arch enemy. Domination/Submission, Rape. (Official First Smut of The Lion Guard)


**Warning: This is the first The Lion Guard Fanfic that might not be suitable for all readers.. Childhood Destruction is imminent.**

* * *

In the lush, beautiful lands of Pride-Rock, King Simba ruled alongside his beloved mate, Nala. Together, they had two beautiful cubs. One was Kiara, and she was destined to become Queen some day.. And then, he had-

"LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN DUNG-BEETLE!" The newly chosen heir of The Lion Guard shouts back to his comrade, who is having a rather difficult time chasing after him. His comrade was a honey badger, named Bunga. And he himself? Well, he was named Kion.. And he was destined to become as great as the mighty Mufasa, and perhaps as great as Ahadi, his great-great grandfather.. But as the two young friends run across the Savannah, their fun is interrupted as..

"KION!" The King of the Pride-Lands, Simba, calls out to his son. A disapproving frown on his chiseled, broad muzzle. Staring down with a tilted head, and a flat gaze. So naturally, the cub skids to a halt, his mammal friend pausing behind him.. "F-Father..." Kion weakly smiles.. charisma ALWAYS got him out of bad situations, right? That's what his grandmother Sarabi told him!

"Once again, you neglect your duties.." The Lion King sighs heavily, shaking his head.. How could he get it through his son's head, that the Lion Guard was NOT a game?

Kion could do nothing but lower his head sadly.. Father didn't understand.. he DID take it seriously! Heck! Simba even saw him and his pals take down the dumb Hyenas! The red-maned cub folds his ears shamefully. "Fathe-

 **"WHACK!"**

"Ow!" Simba rubs his forehead, the mystical Shaman of Africa, Rafiki, just gave him a nice mark on his forehead. "What was that for?!"

"Ahahahah!" Rafiki grins. "Oh Simba, Simba! HE JUST CHASED OFF JANJA!" He announces loudly, happily leaping all around, giving off his little mumbles, and chants of approval.. that is, until, his gaze shifts over to Simba's son, of course.

"Hohohohoho!" He leans down, patting Kion between his ears, on his tuft of mane. "Yes, YES! KION! You'll be an EXCELLENT Lion Guard!" He reassures loudly, with full confidence.

"Aw, Rafiki!" Kion whines. The monkey was ruining his fur! "You're messing up my mane!" He complains, glancing back at his Honey Badger companion, who just casually shrugs. "I don't see much of a mane, to be honest, Kion." Bunga shrugs.

"..." Simba was left with a hard decision.. or at least, it was difficult without Nala nearby to help soothe his worries.. "Rafik-" He pauses, the Shaman raising his stick threateningly again. "W-Whoa, hold it!" Simba raises a paw defensively. "Not the stick!" He turns his gaze, staring down at his son for a few moments of silence..

"Kion.." Simba sighs.. "You.. you have my leave.. go on ahead.. I must speak to Bunga about his..."

" **ZUKA ZAMA!** "

"..His catchphrase.." The Lion King narrows his eyes, his tone rather annoyed.

Kion rolled his eyes... honestly, the phrase was getting a bit old to him as well. "Oh well.. Catch ya' later, Bunga!" With that situation successfully defused, Kion didn't want to test his luck with his unusually firm father as of late. And so, the cub runs off. Into the surrounding wilderness of Pride-Rock.

* * *

 **=-= A Few Hours Later =-=**

* * *

Dusk begins to fall upon the Pride-Lands, and Kion is busy.. overlooking the boundries, down into the dreaded, evil Outlands.. Well heck, if he was able to maybe prove to his father he can handle the Hyenas just like he did with his pals ALONE.. maybe he'd realize he was serious!

"Pha.." Kion huffs, running a little tan paw through his red mohawk of a mane. "Janja thinks he's so tough..." Janja, the Leader of the Hyenas.. just because he was a bit older, and a stupid Hyena, he thought he was SO much better than him and his dad! What a joke!

"The Lion Guard showed him whose boss!" He straightens his posture proudly, puffing out his little chest.. Lions from his family tree were infamous for their arrogance.. but perhaps Kion had a point.. He and his friends DID show Janja and the Hyena who protected the Circle of Life, and everyone in it! From the crawling ant, to the leaping ga-

 **"Crack!"**

 **"Crackle!"**

The ground beneath Kion's paws begins to shake.. the rocks crumbling.. a landslide.

 **"ARGH!"**

Kion falls head first down into the dreaded, dark outlands.. The 'shadowy place' that his father warned him very sternly about. NEVER, under ANY circumstance was he to enter these dark lands.

" **AAGGGGHHHH**!" He loudly cries out, his paws stretched out trying to grab at anything that could help him. But Incredibly, Kion manages to fall into a rather soft bush. The vegetation breaking his fall, and allowing him to fall to the hard rocky ground without harm.

"Gee!" The young Lion Guard Leader rubs his forehead. "That hurt!"

"Ohohohoho..." A dark, sinister voice seems to echo around him from every possible direction. "It didn't hurt nearly as bad as what I got planned for you **cub**..." None other than the Hyena on every animal's muzzle, Janja, stalks out from behind a rock with his sinister little cackle. "Kion Kion Kion... SO good to see you again..." He grins demonically, licking his fangs.

"Back off, Janja!" The lion cub fiercely stands up on all fours, staring up at the Hyena.. "The Lion Guard'll take you down, just like last time! I'm not scared of you!" He puffs out his chest, a frown on his chiseled muzzle.. His father taught him to NEVER allow ANY filthy, stinky Hyena to talk down to him! Ever!

"Heh, is that so...?" Jenja smiles disturbingly enough.. Oh, the things he had planned.. Maybe put the cub in the Birdy Boiler.. heck, he was small enough, right? "So where's all your little friends, huh, Kion? Your "Lion Guard" not gonna come to your rescue?" He lets out another chuckle, laced with apprehension. "Come on kid, show me what you got... Let's hear that EVER so powerful roar..." The Hyena cackles.

"..." Kion narrows his eyes.. grandfather Mufasa said.. that the roar would be there when he needed it.. He wasn't afraid.. Mufasa and his father wouldn't be afraid.. determination on his young face. "You.. you wanna see a roar?!" He growls threateningly. He straightens his posture, unsheathing his little claws, his fur standing up and-

 **"R-R-..."**

 **"S-Squeak!"**

Kion instantly folds an ear.. u-uhm.. maybe he didn't need it right now.. "I.. the past lion spirits are busy!" He excuses.

"..." Janja takes a step back before throwing himself onto his back. He rolls around holding his gut with his black paws. Laugh, after hysterical laugh pours from his crooked muzzle. " **OH! AHAHA TH-THEY'RE BUSY ALRIGHT!** " He finally concludes his fit, breathing heavily and wiping tears from his watered eyes. "They're busy laughing at what a joke you are Kion..." He closes the distance between himself and the cub, licking his fangs as he dreams about the delicious meal Kion is going to make for him and his crew.

Kion keeps his eyes narrowed.. though.. Janja can sense the cub's fear, as he slowly backs away..

"I-If my father ever hears you messed with me, Janja!" Kion threatens.

"Oh, but he won't Kion..." He thrusts his muzzle into the young cub's. "Hyenas lick their bones clean. Simba won't be able to tell your skeleton from a common gazelle's..." He traces a jagged, sharp claw down the cub's cheek. "So Kion... Any last words, or roars perhaps?"

"..I.." Kion's eyes widen, the reality of the situation kicking in.. m-maybe dad was right.. maybe he.. wasn't ready.. even though they won.. maybe his friends took the bulk of the fighting away from him..

"Y-You aren't gonna kill me.." Kion boldly, yet hesitantly explains.. "H-Hyenas.. only hunt wounded, or sickly animals!" his eyes widen, a glimmer of hope upon his innocent features.

"Heh, I guess you're right..." He takes a single step back, smirking wickedly. "You are rather sickly to me already so we got that base covered..."

 **SMACK!**

Janja rakes his claws across Kion's muzzle, his claws creating a new scar. For the hyena's stature he was actually rather strong. The little cub lowering his head, blood dripping onto the ground.. Kion's grunts of pain.. actually arouse Janja, a bit.. but the cub remains standing.. he just.. turns his head to the side, sort of.

"Now about those injuries..." Janja coos as he nonchalantly flicks the blood off his claws.

"I.. don't make me injure YOU back, Janja!" Kion warns, raising his head again.

"Injure me?" The hyena darkly narrows his eyes, panting as he inhales the scent of Kion's fresh blood dripping onto the ground. "Oh if only you could Kion... You see, the Lion Guard has no hope in the outlands. no creature does, especially you!" He leaps forward, sinking his infamously sharp fangs into the cub's scruff. He throws him up into the air and as the cub descends Janja kicks out with a powerful hind leg. **CRACK!** Kion feels a powerful force against the side of his head as Jana sends him flying into a nearby pile of dirty old bones.

 **"SMASH!"**

Kion goes into the pile of bones, his hindquarters toward Janja, as he tries to get out of them.. His thin, narrow tail doesn't hide his royal jewels.. His two tight, nestled balls underneath his pink kitty-hole.. or his tan sheath.. sure, Simba gave Kion the talk.. but Kion didn't realize how the scent of blood.. actually.. aroused Hyenas.. Kion didn't even know what that word meant, honestly..

"You'll regret that, J-Janja!" Kion threats, trying to get his head out of a rib-cage, still remaining defiant down to the last moment.. or at least, Kion thought this was his last moment..

The Hyena in question licks his blood stained fangs. "Oh... What have we here?" He creeps forward, his claws menacingly tapping the stone beneath him with each step. The echoes of his approach only filled Kion with unease and dread for what was to come. Janja sits behinds Kion and drags his tongue up his own paw pad before firmly smacking it against Kion's surprisingly toned tail. "Hehe... Who would've thought... kid actually has a pretty good looking hole on em.." He smirks as he rubs his lubed paw up and down Kion's puckered sphincter. The small, tight ring of muscle clenching..

"W-Whoa.." Suddenly, Kion stops.. his.. tone.. deep, husky.. "Ja-Janja.. what are you doing back there..?" He tries to turn his head. and Janja can feel the King's son's asshole twitch, and clench protectively.. virgin.

"D-Dude.." Kion huskily begins to.. take in deep, steady breaths.. it felt as if Janja was.. he didn't know what to call the sensation.. but he didn't like his most private spot being touched.. "T-That feels really weird, Janja.." he tries to protest weakly..

"Oh don't worry about ME Kion... You should worry about yourself..." He smirks and starts to circle the sphincter with one of his broken claws. Creating light, yet stimulating scratches. "Heh, Kion... **Can you feel the love toniiiigghhtt?** " He sings tauntingly, before groping the young prince's virgin balls.. they felt.. empty.. pfft. The little furball probably couldn't even squirt anything yet.. How pitiful.

"A-Ah, man.." Kion groans, finally understanding what the stupid Hyena was doing, not realizing how far this experience was going to go yet as he folds his ears.. "F-Father said NOT to let ANY hyena dominate me! Le-Leave my jewels alone, Janja!" Kion half-orders, half-pleads..

"Well im not just ANY hyena Kion... I am THE hyena..." He coos. "Jewels... Pft, these pathetic little things?" He bounces Kion's balls in his paw. Fondling, groping them. "These are tokens at best... Circle of life won't be continuing any time soon, long as you're sporting these pathetic balls cub." He huffs flatly, not impressed in the slightest..

"O-Oh yeah..?" Kion tries to interrupt, tries to think of something he can do to tick Janja off..

Janja gives a diabolical smirk as he begins to paw at his own rising cock. "Oh man... I wanna hear you moan Kion... Moan for me..." He whispers, leaning over the cub as he continues to molest the King of Pride Rock's son.

The son of the King looks back at Janja.. a sly look on his muzzle.. "I.. I can squirt cum!" He defends, growling softly, as he glances at Janja's cock. "I could continue the circle ANY TIME I want!" Kion growls.."I'll NEVER moan for a filthy, stupid Hyena!"

"With who? Who in their right mind would want a pathetic little runt like YOU!" He shoves his claws into Kion's tight little asshole, expanding it far beyond what it should be. The only lube being the faint trace of Janja's spit at the surface. He growls as he begins to mercilaessly paw fuck his victim. "Some damned Lion Guard..." He sneers, watching with morbid fascination, as the hole offers little resistance against the rough rape.

" **S-STOP IT!** " Kion shouts out, his hole twitching, his tail bleeding.. " **I-IT HURTS, IT HURTS!** " It felt worse than anything Kion could imagine.. and it was Janja doing it.. I-In the name of the great Kings, please stop this torture!

" **J-JANJA, STOP!** " He screams, his red tuft of fur rustled.

But the Hyena couldn'y think of any reason to stop.. the hole felt like royal silks around his claws.. he can feel the hole rubbing and clenching on his claws.. tighter than any hyena bitch, or lioness he could imagine.. So, Janja grins madly. He was morbidly thrilled at this development. "That's right whore... beg me... You want me to stop? Then beg for it like the pathetic little welp you are. Leader of the Lion Guard?! **HAHAHAHAHA!** " He lets out one of his cackles. "You and your little friends got lucky once, but you're playing with fire! If you live to walk away from this then I would suggest you think long and hard about who you're messing with..." He pulls his claws out and licks his fangs as he ponders over what he should do next. "Heh, Kion..." He leans forward, giving a lick to the quivering cub's ear. "Beg for my cock..." He deeply whispers.. tugging gently.

A bit of blood trickles from the Lion Prince's stretched asshole.. claw-fucked by a Hyena.. But still, he had to defend his family.. the pride-lands.. he had to be superior.. so, Kion.. slowly reaches a paw between his own legs.. peeling back his adolescent sheath, to reveal his bright red tip.. "Beg for mine.." He proudly, flatly remarks. "A Lion NEVER surrenders! He NEVER gives up!" He growls, unsheathing his claws.

" **Wha?!**... **Grrrrrr**..." Janja snarls in utter hatred for his new little rival. "Kion, I hope you're ready to join your grandfather and the rest of his little court..." He mounts the cub and circles his thick canine cock around the newly deflowered hole. "Just because I'm such a nice guy I'll let you tell me when to start Kion..." He smirks. "So go ahead, take yourself a deep breath, cause I'm going in about ten seconds whether you're ready or-

 **"SMACK!"**

Before Janja can finish his sentence.. Kion pushes back on the older Hyena, his feline asshole stretching wide, surrounding Janja's throbbing cock with a tight hole ready to be bred. "S-SHUT UP!" Kion hisses through clenched fangs.. his tail was on fire, and he felt like he was going to be split in half.. but he HAD to be the stronger! He HAD to show Janja Lions were the best! "M-MY FATHER OWNS YOU!" He growls out, even as his asshole burns.. "T-THINK YOU CAN HURT ME LIKE THIS?!" The red-maned little Lion cub remains firm, despite the fat canine cock under his royal tail. A Lion Guard remains defiant!

" **N-Ngh... gah**..." Janja pants and seemingly melts as his cock is surrounded by the cub's tight little hole. " **Mfff Ah**..." He lays on Kion and weakly humps him, the pleasure may actually have been to much for Janja... " **I... hate... you... so... damn... MUCH!** " He begins to jackhammer his cock in and out, trying to cause Kion pain just as much as he tries to bring himself pleasure, but.. the hole was so incredible.. his tongue was lolled out of his muzzle.

" **A-AH!** " Kion.. clenches his fangs.. an embarrassed, shameful expression on his young face.. as he.. can't help but wrap a paw around his own sheath between his legs.. To feel that large object move back and forth.. up against.. something small and hard deep inside his body.. it felt.. p-pretty cool.. " **I.. I HATE YOU TOO!** " He groans back, beginning to paw himself off, right there.. Now that Kion thought about it, he was pretty.. well, horny.. He hadn't gotten a chance to relieve his stresses since he formed the Lion Guard.. everyone was always around, so.. he hadn't gotten any privacy..

Kion's asshole clenches, and tightens at perfect moments.. milking Janja's hyena cock.. " **M-Man**.." Kion.. softly pants, as his cock hardens in his paw.. " **I.. I hate this**.." He groans, biting his lip, as he paws faster.. just a bit longer, and he could finally-

Suddenly, Kion feels his paw being forced away from his lion cock, being taken over by the larger paw of the dominant hyena. "Pft, yeah you hate it alright! That's why yer' strokin' your cock like a horny bitch!" He continues fucking the poor kid while also beginning to paw his lioness off rather quickly. His speedy strokes were nearing Kion towards his edge very quickly.

The little lioness gives an adorable gasp, his bright red muzzle inches from Janja's tongue, as he stares back with clenched fangs.. " **N-NOT SO FAST!** " He groans.. " I.. I like to tease myself!" He confesses with a blush, folding his ears, as Janja's paw increases his speed.. " **D-Dude**..." Kion.. pants heavily, his cock throbbing in Janja's paw.. " **N-Not cool.. O-Oh, gods**.."

"D-Don't make me cum too quickly..." He clamps his eyes shut.. his lip bitten.. He hate to admit it, but Janja's paw felt better than his own on his cock..

" **Pft.**.." Janja leans forward, locking his muzzle with Kion's. He begins delivering a sloppy, rough kiss to the prince's muzzle. This effectively shuts him up while he began to paw Kion even quicker, urging his victim to blow his load as soon as possible. All the while Kion can feel the hyena's large balls slap against his own. Filled with warm, gooey Hyena sperm.

" **M-Mmmmmhhhhhh**!" Kion moans loudly into Janja's mouth, as he arches his back.. allowing Janja to sink his cock deeper, while at the same time.. Kion spills his royal cum.. Two surprisingly thick squirts of pure Lion sperm squirt all over the now wet ground of the Outlands.. all while Kion humps back against Janja, and kisses him.. however sloppily, and inexperienced it is.." **MMM-MMhh..!** " He lowers himself to the ground submissively, his asshole squeezing Janja like a silk vice, trying to milk his cock, to impregnate his bitch. Janja can even feel Kion's two balls pulse, and throb against his as they empty their cub juice.

Janja lets out a loud moan as he himself releases weeks worth of pent up hyena cum into the cub, officially taking his virginity. Janja whines out as his balls draw up.

 **"Squiirrttt"**

"D-Damn, that's incredible." Janja pants, giving another, weak thrust of his masculine hips.

 **"S-Squirt..."** A weaker, yet just as thick load pumps from his testicles, to his throbbing cock. Kion's hole drips with warm cum as the hyena pulls out, dismounting his newly claimed bitch. He sits there, panting for what seems like an eternity before biting into Kion's tail. **TUG!** He harshly pulls Kion free of his bone prison, sending the cub tumbling back.

"Go on kid... Get out of here..." He pants bitterly, prepared to take whatever cheap shot Kion spits at him.. "J-Janja..." Kion pants.. staring back at the Hyena.. "T-That was so.. cool..." Is all he can muster up.. giving a weak smirk.. "H-Hakuna Matata, right..?"

"..." Janja rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever runt just uh... Go clean up before you go home kapish?" He growls and begins standing, his legs shaking violently. "Oh and next time I catch you here, there'll be hell to pay..."

"Heh.." Kion just slyly licks his little fangs.. "Is that a promise..?"

"... It's a... threat?" Janja frowns, not understanding quite what Kion was implying.. "Ah just forget it, leave before I call my crew..."

"Man, Hyenas ARE dumb.." Kion rolls his eyes, pausing as Janja grumbles and stalks off into the shadows, his tail lifted all the while, putting his tight black hole on display. Kion couldn't help but feel eager with desire. Next time... He was on top. After all, that is where the leader of the Lion Guard was meant to be. On top of Pride-Rock, and on top of ANY that would threaten the Circle of Life!

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
